The One Who Laughs Last
by bambejo
Summary: Lori Adams is the newest supernatural addition to Beacon Hills. And soon enough, thanks to her twitchy human neighbor, the young vampire will break her first and only rule. Don't grow attached to anyone. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

'_Welcome to Beacon Hills._' Lori drove past the sign, entering the god-forbidden town. Her heart clenched, knowing that this is where her road-trip ended. It was as far away as it could get from her home and she was certain nobody would find her here. Lori wondered if anyone was still looking for her or if they had given up. The later, most likely. Her father didn't care about her all that much in the first place and her friends would eventually get over her disappearance. And as much as she didn't want to leave everything behind, it had to be done. Two years had passed since she was turned. Lori was seventeen when she became a vampire and for the past two years nobody had noticed that her appearance hadn't changed. That meant that she could've stayed. But there was no point in postponing it. The sooner, the better, or at least that's what the girl told herself. Strangely enough, Lori didn't miss her home as much as she thought she would. Maybe because she knew that she was going to live forever while everyone around her died. So what's the point in getting attached to anything or anyone? From now on she would go to random places, try to blend in and after a while leave before anyone got suspicious about the fact that she isn't aging one bit. '_What a fun eternity_.' The girl thought bitterly.

Lori pulled over the two story house and checked the address to make sure it was the right one. She got out of the car and walked towards the front door of the house. An elder woman opened the door after Lori knocked a few times. "Hello." The woman chippered and Lori felt almost bad for what she was about to do to the poor lady. _Almost_. "Are you here for the house?"

"Yes."

"You seem a bit young to be buying a house?" The woman laughed.

Lori gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot." The smile fell from her face as her pupils dilated. "Invite me in."

The old lady fell in a trance state and moved backwards. "Come in."

Lori walked inside the house and looked at the woman's eyes again. "You will leave somewhere far away, but you will not change the ownership of the house. As far as anyone is concerned you sold it to a man and his daughter. You will forget this conversation happened, got it?" The woman nodded, a blank look still plastered on her face. She walked upstairs and after some time came back down, suitcases in both hands. She walked out of the house, put her suitcases in her car, got in and drove away.

Lori smirked and gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder. The girl turned and looked around the house. She was definitely going to have to redecorate.

* * *

Lydia Martin knew a good outfit when she saw it. So when her eyes landed on the girl walkind down the sidewalk with ombre hair, cute white shirt and black shorts, blazer and suede Mary Jane pumps on her way to Scott and Stiles, Lydia Martin abruptly stopped the Beatle next to her. She rolled her window down. "You are my new best friend!" Lydia exclaimed. "The black is a little too much for my taste, but I approve nevertheless. And I'm so borrowing these shoes." Lydia rarely complimented anyone on their fashion choices, or anything for that matter, so when she did, people usually stared in utter shock. That was not the case with mystery girl. She simply smirked and lifted her brow.

"Tell me where you got that lipstick and you can keep the shoes." On the inside, Lydia squealed like a little girl. Mystery girl was definitely her second favorite person, behind Allison.

"Get in, I'm not risking you ruining them on that crappy sidewalk." The girl moved to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. "Lydia Martin."

"Lori Adams." After that the conversation just flooded. Lori had confidence and she didn't take offence in any of Lydia's non-filtered remarks. She seemed open enough and freely answered questions that most people would be embarrassed to. The girls were already making plans for the rest of the summer and Lydia wholeheartedly swore to enroll Lori in the highest social circle. Time flew past them and soon enough they reached the lacrosse field. The girls made their way to Scott and Stiles.

"Lydia, what, uh, what are you doing here?" Stiles scratched the back of his head as he stumbled over his words.

"I was bored and I decided to grace you two losers with my presence. Scott told me you would be here. Scott, Stiles, meet Lori, she just moved here." The girl smirked and waved her hand. Scott was a werewolf, she knew that the moment she stepped on the field. Lori wondered how long it would take him to figure out that her heart was not beating. By the look on his face, he just did. The boy however didn't say anything, just pulled Stiles and continued his practice. Lydia and Lori sat on the bleachers. The entire practice Scott kept on looking in Lori's direction, trying to figure out what she was and why her heart was not beating, but to no avail. She didn't smell like a werewolf to him, or like anything else that he had encountered.

When their practice ended, Lydia tugged Lori towards the car, but Scott stopped them. "Hey, Lydia, why don't Stiles and I give Lori a ride home. That way well get to know each other better." Lydia waited for Lori's approval and when she got it, bid her goodbyes and left.

Lori smirked. "That was clever, Scott." Stiles gave her a confused look while Scott took a step forward.

"What are you?" He barked.

"Vampire. No need to be hostile, I'm not here to suck you dry, I had no idea werewolves were running around this town."

"Vampire? Yeah, right." Scott mocked. "Prove it."

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." Lori winked. She knew that werewolves only turned on full moons and that it was a very unpleasant experience, to put it lightly, so when Scott's eyes glowed, fangs popped out and hair started sticking out on the sides of his face, she was beyond shocked. "Oh my God! I've only heard about your kind, can't believe I'm actually seeing one."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two kinds of werewolves. The other kind, the one I've seen, they turn into actual wolves, but only on full moons and after going to incredible pain." She explained to him as if he was a little child. Lori sighed. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. The only reason I moved was because someone was eventually going to notice that I'm not aging."

"How old are you anyway?" Stiles asked.

"Nineteen. But I was turned when I was seventeen."

"So, how does this vampire thing work?"

"Well basically if you die with vampire blood in your system you turn into one. You burn under the sun, unless you have a ring like this." Lori lifted her right hand and showed them the ring containing Lapis Lazuli. "We feed on blood, obviously, but I don't kill. There is a herb called vervain, it's like the vampire wolfs bane. We are much faster, when a vampire runs all you see is a blur, and stronger than werewolves. And we can be killed with a wooden stake to the heart. The other kind of werewolves I told you about, their bite can also kill vampires. Yours just brings excruciating pain for 24 hours, but it doesn't kill. That's the basic stuff." Scott and Stiles had looks of pure bewilderment as they tried to process the new information. After some time, the werewolf extended his hand towards Lori. The girl was both confused and surprised.

"You just told us about three ways to kill you." He began explaining. "You wouldn't have done that if you were an enemy." Lori looked over to Stiles and he nodded, agreeing with Scott. The girl smiled and shook Scott's hand. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was in the living room playing a video game when he heard knocking. The boy rolled his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't get 5 minutes of peace and paused the game. "Coming." He lazily walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'm bored." Lori, his new vampire neighbor, Stiles found that out when he drove her home a week ago, was standing with crossed hands and a pout in front of him. Just as the first time he met her, Stiles couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lori was. He didn't know exactly what made him feel so attracted to her, because there wasn't anything striking about her looks. She didn't have long strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and full lips. Aaaand there he was, thinking about Lydia again. Stiles scolded himself and finally found it in him to stop staring at Lori and respond to her.

"Then get a hobby. Or go hang out with Lydia." The words came out mean from his mouth, but he couldn't find it in him to care, still annoyed that she interrupted his '_no supernatural crap'_ weekend.

"But I don't want to!" Lori's pout became bigger and she even stomped her leg. Stiles shook his head at her childish behaviour. "My head is hurting from inhaling Lydia's hairspray and French perfume all week. I need a break. Come on, I'm begging you to rescue me."

Stiles sighed, unable to refuse her. "Fine." He turned around and started walking back to the living room, but she didn't follow. "Are you coming or what?"

"I have to be invited, otherwise I can't enter."

"Oh. Well, you can come in." Lori smiled and stepped inside. She followed Stiles in the living room and frowned when he sat on the couch and continued to play his video game.

"Really? This is what we're gonna do? You sure know how to keep a girl entertained." Stiles send her an annoying look but didn't stop playing. Lori lied down on the couch, using his lap as a pillow. That seemed to make him forget about the game.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Lori rejoiced as she successfully made him uncomfortable. "What kind of name is Stiles?" She said, ignoring his question.

"It's a, uh, a nickname." He put the controller down but kept his hands in the air, seeing as the only place he could put them was on Lori's body. "What kind of name is Lori?"

"Normal?" The girl chuckled. "So, how long have you been friends with Scott?"

"Since we were four. We met on the playground. What's up with the 20 questions?"

"It's called getting to know each other."

"Okay, my turn. Do you miss your family and friends?"

"Sometimes. But my father works a lot. We're used to not seeing each other, so it's not all that hard. I had only one real friend and he moved. There was nothing else keeping me there. You and Scott are very lucky to have one another." Lori glanced at Stiles and smiled warmly, but a sense of sadness was evident in her eyes. "What's your favorite color?" She changed the subject again and Stiles recognized it as her defense mechanism, much like sarcasm was his.

"I don't know, blue. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that yours is black." He joked.

"You guessed wrong. It's red, but it gets too much with my vampire eyes and the blood of my victims. Can't have that." Lori said with a playful grin.

Chills ran up Stiles's body. "You're the worst." He couldn't help but wonder though, had she killed? And if so how many people? Lori so far didn't seem intimidating to him, but he couldn't know for sure. This was his first real conversation with the vampire. Stiles knew next to nothing about her past and that irked him. The boy scratched the back of his neck, one of his many nervous tics, and cleared his throat, deciding to take a shot and ask her. "Have you? Killed anyone, I mean. You don't have to answer, I'm just, you know, wondering." Lori sat up and Stiles cursed himself for hitting a sore spot. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"My mother, the night I was turned. My father was at work, as always. The moment I walked through the door I heard her heart beating. I could smell the blood that was pumping through her body, it was drawing me to her. I just pushed her into the wall and I sunk my teeth in her neck. I couldn't control it and by the time I snapped out of whatever sick pleasure it was giving me, she was dead." Lori's stoic expression didn't change once while she was talking. Tears didn't form in her eyes, there were no lumps in her throat. "I was on the bad guys' side before I moved here. At least what you would consider to be the bad side. To me it was the right one. And now, this side, yours and Scot's, is the right one, the one I'm choosing. You should know that I've done things, Stiles. I've hurt people. And I don't regret it. Hell, I'd do it all over again if I have to. But I have never killed anyone else besides her and I won't."

Stiles nodded, believing her words. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Three days later Stiles was woken up by stones hitting his window. The boy groaned and lazily got up. He opened the window and saw Lori. Faster than Stiles could blink she was no longer on his front lawn but on the other side of the window, right in front of him. "O-oh my God!"

"Finally." Lori got inside his room and took in the surroundings. Stiles wasn't kidding when he said that his favorite color is blue.

Stiles sat on his bed and yawned. "Lori, what are you doing here?"

"I can't fall asleep." She pouted. "Something is creaking in that stupid house, it's driving me crazy. And on top of that I'm freezing."

Stiles sighed. "Okay, just…" He yawned again. "Stay here, I'll sleep on the couch."

Lori shook her head. "You're not sleeping on the couch in your own house. I'll go there."

"In perfect place for my father to see you? No… Get over here, the bed's big enough for both of us."

Lori gave him a skeptical look, but when another chill ran through her body she quickly moved to the bed and lied down next to Stiles. He threw the blanket on both and made more space for her. The vampire turned with her back to him and accidentally brushed her arm against his.

"Wow, you really are freezing."

Lori nodded and snuggled up closer to Stiles, desperate for the warmth that was radiating through his body. He turned on his side and hugged her from behind, somewhat careful to not touch her with any other part of his body. Lori had exactly the opposite in mind as she intertwined her fingers with his and tugged him as close as she could. Finaly warming up, Lori fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up from the light shining in his eyes. The clock read 10 A.M. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. It was a Saturday and way too early for him. The space that Lori had occupied was cold and empty. He had slept with a girl. A girl had slept with him. And not just any girl. Lori, who was a kick-ass vampire. Lori, who was as drop dead gorgeous as she was dangerous and made his hormonal brain go crazy. Did he just admit that to himself? It was normal to be attracted to her, right? Only a blind man wouldn't be. That didn't mean Stiles was starting to crush on the girl. He was simply admiring her physique, nothing more. Falling for Lori would just bring him the same pain his love for Lydia brought him. Guys like him didn't get girls like them. He didn't like her like that. He wouldn't like her like that. Stiles would just admire from a far and try to be friends with Lori. Anything else would bring him more disappointment.

He was fully awake and with some minor struggle he got out of the bed. His father was at work by now and Stiles wondered if Lori was still in his house. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lori as sitting on the counter, drinking coffee. She was wearing only a Batman t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh, something he hadn't noticed last night. Her brown hair was in a messy bun. She gave Stiles one of her big smiles. He loved the way Lori smiled. It always seemed so innocent, as if she'd never encountered life's misfortunes.

"Morning. Uh, cool shirt."

Lori grinned and shrugged. "I have a thing for Batman. Wanna give me a hand?"

Stiles gently lifted her from the counter and lowered her on the ground. He noticed their proximity and cleared his throat. Lori sheepishly smirked at his nervousness. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Lori moved even closer and put her delicate hand on his chest. She pushed herself on her toes to even their height difference. Stiles's mouth was 2 inches away from Lori's and he desperately wanted to kiss her.

"Thanks. For last night too." The girl slowly dragged her hand from Stiles's chest to the hem of his sweatpants. '_This is bad, very, very bad_', he thought. Lori innocently looked him in the eyes before putting on another devilish smirk. "I have to go, but I'll see you around." She dashed out of the room, leaving Stiles flustered and longing for her touch.


End file.
